


末日以后

by Laixi



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laixi/pseuds/Laixi
Summary: 在这个夏天结束以前，克鲁利向亚茨拉斐尔提出了第二个协议。





	末日以后

“后启示录”的天气不错(*1)，因为世界末日取消来临。  
信或不信，神之大敌、诸王的毁灭者、无底深渊的天使、被称作龙的野兽、此界的王子、谎言之父、撒旦之种和黑暗之君舍弃了他的全部头衔，变回了亚当·扬追着狗狗跑出庭院。  
八月的艳阳烤着八月的大地，果树上的苹果已然成熟，燃烧后的M25号环形公路仍残留余温，一个夏天行将结束……  
但还没有，还差一点点。  
在这个夏天的尾巴，也是余生的第一天，亚茨拉斐尔正和克鲁利在伯克利广场的丽兹大饭店共进午餐。无论是天堂或是地狱都暂时放弃了对他俩的监管，因为他们着实无药可救。  
“去吧，去和你的堕落男朋友玩儿去吧，”数小时前，加百列带着他一如既往没有温度的商业男士微笑说，“但别以为天堂会就此放过你。”  
戴着亚茨拉斐尔面孔的克鲁利很想借题发挥，但考虑到不能OOC，他只是腼腆又局促地否认：“我我我们还没到那个阶段！”  
但与此同时，亚茨拉斐尔面孔下的克鲁利却不由自主心想：到底何时才能到达那个阶段啊？  
撒旦在上，他们从创始之初的第一场雨开始，直到世界（差点）毁灭前都没牵过一次小手！  
人类有言道：大难不死必有后福。好容易熬过了末日审判，克鲁利决心要凭借自个的努力步上康庄大道——当然，还得牵着亚茨拉斐尔。  
于是在换回原本样貌后，克鲁利看着他的挚友嘶嘶地说：“我可以引诱你共进晚餐吗？”  
天使笑道：“引诱成功。”  
多亏了小小的神迹，丽兹大饭店有了二人桌。  
如此这般，亚茨拉斐尔把餐巾规整地对折成长方形铺在腿上，克鲁利则直接把餐巾扔在一旁。恶魔看着天使用无懈可击的餐桌礼仪津津有味地享用着黑森林蛋糕，自个也咂巴着嘴呷饮气泡酒，他们相视一笑，显得很是满意。  
身为天使和恶魔，亚茨拉斐尔和克鲁利的共同语言不多，对人间美食的追求算是其中的一个。对他俩而言，没有什么是一顿饭解决不了的——如果有，那就再来一顿。  
“我情愿认为如果你的本质上，没有一丁点善良，”亚茨拉斐尔举着香槟杯说，“这一切是无法成功的。”  
“而如果在你内心深处，没有坏得刚刚好，也不会成功。”克鲁利说。  
亚茨拉斐尔看着克鲁利，克鲁利也看着亚茨拉斐尔。他们都笑了，随后干杯敬了这世界。  
The World。当克鲁利饮下第一口气泡酒，他感到这个音节仍残留在舌尖上——“世界”的发音本身就像个圆圆的球体。或许是因为这个球体刚刚差点被毁灭了的缘故，克鲁利在喝下第二口时回想起了公元前4004年它的原初：那时候这世上只有一个庭院，一对男女，亚茨拉斐尔还手持炎剑看守着东门，而克鲁利还没往下溜达到地狱去。  
那以后过了很久很久，他们在各个时间各个场所再会……然后不知何时，他们有了个“协议”。  
想到这，克鲁利开口道：“老友，我想了很久，想再和你做个‘协议’。”  
“又来？”天使咽下盘里的最后一小块蛋糕，却显得不怎么意外。  
“一二不过三嘛，”克鲁利说。  
“好吧，好吧，”亚茨拉斐尔用餐巾擦了擦嘴，“协议内容是什么？”  
克鲁利清了清嗓子。然后这位大衮、苍蝇之君、疯狂之主、掌柜十七酷刑的下界公爵凑近了权天使的耳朵，对他六千年来的挚友嘶嘶说……  
闻言，亚茨拉斐尔红着脸沉默半晌。他的神情在“上头绝不会同意这桩事”和“反正事已至此了”间来回摇摆，最后仿佛破罐破摔似的，轻轻点了点头。  
“引诱成功？”克鲁利笑问。  
“引诱成功。”亚茨拉斐尔叹气道。他心想，无论如何他也不该在短短一小时内接连答应克鲁利的两次诱惑——但这又有什么关系呢？照那条老蛇的话说，这样“坏得刚刚好”。  
至于那第二个协议究竟是什么？这你们大概都猜到了。  
总而言之，在八月的一个午后，也是余生的第一天，一个恶魔牵着一个天使从丽兹大饭店正门大摇大摆地离开，沿着寇松街踏上回家的路——自不用说，亚茨拉斐尔收起了翅膀，克鲁利没露出尾巴，所以没人知道他俩是什么阵营的，也没人在乎。相比起街边手挽手的两个男人，或是伯克利广场有史以来第一只夜莺几不可闻的啼唱，人们比较在乎的是银行账户存款余额，英国油价的涨幅，以及伦敦市区稍晚会下的一场小雨。  
乌云如鱼群般在天边翻滚，后启示录的好天气似乎来到尽头。但今晚并不会是个黑沉沉的雷雨夜(*2)，还不至于如此——如果走回家时正巧下起了雨，克鲁利倒也不介意脱下他的宝贝外套替亚茨拉斐尔挡一会儿——当然，只有一小会儿。

 

END

 

*1：“这天天气不错”源于《好兆头》原作的第一句  
*2：“今晚会是个黑沉沉的雷雨夜”源于《好兆头》第一章的最后一句


End file.
